Only You
by Azac Reader
Summary: RiRen!AU- In this modern world with a concept of mates, Eren is patiently waiting for his. But when he did meet his, he had to do it. He had to hide. He had to love from a distance. Even if it means not being with his fated.
1. Chapter 1: Better Than Me

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own AOT and its characters.

* * *

 **Better Than Me**

 _Eren  
_

"Awwhhh, aren't you sweet?"

"Do you want my help love?"

"I'm sorry I'm late love!"

"Babe, you're downright cute."

"Do you want me to buy you some?"

"I'm taking you somewhere special"

"I love you."

I let out a long and heavy sigh as I rubbed my temples. I was surrounded by couples! Of all places we had to go, it had to be this freaking area!

"Armin, why are we here again?" I sighed, looking at my best friend who was currently typing his report on his laptop. He was a major in Medical Technology at my university.

"I told you we're waiting for Marco," he said without even sparing me a glance.

"But here of all places!" I raised my voice as I directed my hands to the different couples who were around us, trying to emphasize my point.

This horrid place is known as the dating spot of the city. It was the famous Titan Park. It was a plot of land that had lush of green and trees. Benches, tables, food stands, et cetera. Basically, a nice place to hangout. Especially for these darn lovers everywhere!

Armin chuckled at my reaction. "Eren, aren't you just jealous that they have found their mates?"

I blushed and slammed my hands on the wooden table, "I AM NOT!"

Armin stopped typing and raised an eyebrow at me.

I stared at him for a few moments and finally sighed as I slumped back down to my seat. I decided to rest my head on the table as I look at the people, enjoying their time. Depressed.

"Just be patient Eren. I'm sure you'll meet your mate soon!" He tried to comfort me.

"You don't know my pain…." I mumbled.

He sighed, "I know I'm lucky enough to have your sister as my mate. But, we've only found out like months back! We've only been dating for…I don't know 4 times!"

I moved my head to face him. Now, my chin is against the wooden table.

"Look, you might have not found your mate as soon as you became 13 years old like Sasha and Connie. But for the sake of everyone, pleasseeeee have some patience Eren," he pleaded.

I only stared at him once again, not giving a reply. He sighed, and continued on typing. While I, shifted my head back to its previous position, leaving me to my own thoughts.

Yes, this was a world where almost everyone has a 'the one' or a mate to be their one and only. When fate lets it or their time has come to meet, the person could sense a different aroma around another person which they find attractive. That is why there are cases when people would be shocked to find their mate to be a close friend of theirs all along or even a freaking enemy or a co-worker. They would wake up to find a person's vibe or scent is different. But they say it's not only the scent, there is also a tingling feeling you'll feel like it's a pre-stage or something before you can smell the aroma. Nevertheless, everyone had different pre-stage experiences.

But…actually…I have… a one tough secret…

I sighed for the billionth time today.

I, Eren Yeager, a 17 year old university student of Shiganshina University. I, who was patiently waiting for my soulmate, have found…him. Yes. A him. I've got no problems with it. Usually, when 2 males are mates, one had the ability to bear children. I was the one with the ability. I knew that from day one. That means I was bound to a male lover. Mom knows, dad knows, Mikasa knows, Armin knows, and dang, even my friends know.

But the problem didn't lie there.….

It was my mate… Let me recollect about the cherished memory.

* * *

 _Weeks ago…_

* * *

"KYAAAAAA~~~~~"

I hear girls squeal as I ride my bicycle back home. I shook my head as I smiled. They were squealing at the magazine again. It was about a hot guy I heard. It was also a hot topic for women and even men at my university. I think the guy's name was…Larry? Leny? Lexi? Lany? Wait, isn't that a singer?

I shrugged my shoulders, don't care anyway. I was never into those kind of things.

Then, I finally reached home. I parked my bike at our garage and entered the house. The house was enough for the four of us to fit. The living room was on left and on the right was the kitchen and the dining room. Near the corner to it was the restroom. In between these two areas was a stair to the second floor. The second floor only composed of our rooms. One room for our parents, separate bedrooms for Mikasa and I, and a guestroom.

Anyways, I noticed the television on. Maybe, someone was here and went out to buy something. I walked to the couch and placed my bag there. I went to the fridge and drank some water, after that I was about to walk upstairs when I heard a familiar name from the t.v.

"Yess! You heard that right! We have the popular issue for months! Here on the Spotlight Studio! Let us welcome our guest folks! Leviii Ackerrrmannnn!"

The moment the guy went out. I now know the reason why people fawn over him. He had this undercut. Piercings on his right ear and his narrow eyes. He has expressionless grey eyes, yet it looked so mesmerizing. The dark circles under his eyes only added mystery to his being. He was stoic. Scary looking. But, dang, he looked soooooo hot.

Suddenly, my heart beat fast. Really fast. My hands turned sweaty. My head started to ache. I took steps back. I was feeling dizzy. Then, pain flooded to my chest. I grunted. I fell down to my knees and my right hand gripped my shirt. I was breathing heavily. WHAT THE HECK WAS HAPPENING TO ME?!

"Erennnn, I'm home! I just went out to buy some fruits!" My mom's cheery voice called out.

Listening to my instincts, I quickly dove to the remote and turned off the t.v. in a one swift go.

Crash!

"EREN! EREN ARE YOU OKAY!?" My mom, who was holding bags from a store, came running from the door as she looked at me, splattered down the floor. My lower body was on the couch as my upper body was on the floor.

I nervously grinned at my mother. It was the total truth. The pain was gone now. ""Hehe… I am now!"

My mother walked over to me and started her loving ranting.

* * *

For the past few days, I have been testing myself. I tried to watch Levi on the shows he have been visiting and I end up turning off the t.v. I bought magazines that had pictures of him and I end up throwing it across the room. Everything had the same results. I ended up in the same situation and unfortunately when I hear his name, I started to feel giddy.

I haven't even met the guy face-to-face, yet he is already making me feel like this!

That is why here I am now at a freaking doctor's office for a check-up. He was a friend of mine that I helped out once while his wallet was snatched away. Connie and I ran to help him as Armin and Sasha followed us. He offered us lunch to thank you and we accepted. Since then, we visited his clinic often to chit-chat. He was a trusted friend so I told him of my problems.

"Hnnnnnnn," he looked over at the clipboard. Everything was so intense, I could only hear the wall clock ticking as I awaited for the results. Then, he finally looked at me and said, "Eren your test results turned out fine. There is nothing wrong with you."

...WHAT? HE CALLS THIS FINE!? "B-But Doctor Moblit-"

"I should congratulate you though!" He smiled at me.

"For what?" I was utterly confused. Congratulate me for what? Being pregnant? I haven't even slept with a guy yet! I would only do that with my mate for crying out loud!

"For finding your mate!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

...

...

I blinked and blinked. Trying to decipher if this is real or not.

"Eren?"

I didn't respond. I was still trying to grasp reality. My mate? That guy? On t.v.? That scary hot guy? You've got to be kidding me... This isn't real right?

He just smiled at me and said, "Cases like yours are rare. Having attacks when seeing a glimpse of your mate. We, doctors, don't even know why it varies from person to person. But yours is quite troublesome. But still, isn't it amazing that your mate turned out to be a model?"

"WHAT!?" Late reaction.

He lightly laughed at me.

"This isn't funny doc! How can I get rid of this!?"

Doctor Moblit then said, "Well it's only a pre-stage. It will get over in time. There is another way which is you and your partner get into a official relationship with legit love. Confess to each other and your heart and soul will be at ease."

"HECK! As if I could do that!" I said in a very tone that thinks that it would be soooo impossible. It would be weird if a no name like me claims _I AM YOUR MATE_ to a famous one. I could imagine the ruckus I would create in the media...

"Wait for it to get over then."

"Oh, I could! But now I am conscious of my mate, one way or another I would want to see his face! Heck, his on t.v. and magazines for goodness sake!"

Doctor Moblit raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, you didn't know him last year. That's when he started to enter modeling you know. You already gained a skill to avoid him!"

"THE HECK!?" I said as I rose on my feet. "Of all pre-stage experiences to have! It has to be this one! Doc, I also want to see my mate without clutching in pain!"

Doctor Moblit thought for a while as he rubbed his chin in thought. He then stood up and pulled out something from a cabinet. He walked back towards me and handed over small bottle of pills.

I tilted my head in confusion, "What are these for doc?"

"It suppresses your pre-stage. The effects varies though. Make sure to take one pill a day, however if you start feeling it again when you see your mate immediately take another one. The maximum pills you can take is 4 times a day. Never go beyond that limit," he informed me.

"Thanks, doc. I owe ya," I said as I placed the bottle of pills inside the front pocket of my hoodie. I started to take my leave.

"No need. You can drop by anytime if you need help or even call me. Good luck with your mate!"

"Thanks," I said as I closed the door.

* * *

 _Present_

* * *

I sighed at the memory. I could only stare at my mate on t.v. shows, magazines, and even billboards. He was waayyyyyyy out of my league.

I heard he was only doing modeling as a part-time, but his rising in popularity like he was a full-time. He was the heir of the prominent gaming industry here… I don't know anything more. I didn't want to listen to the media about what type of person he is. I wanted to know it directly from him. I let out another sigh and decided to ask from my best friend.

"Hey Armin, do you know Levi Ackerman?" I sat up straight and propped an elbow on the table, leaning on my palm.

He suddenly stopped typing and looking at me with shimmering eyes. What the?

"HOW COULD I NOT KNOW?!"

I flinched at his sudden reaction.

"He's everywhere! I salute him! Aside from being a model. He's one of the future owners of Sina Gaming Industry! In partnership with the hunk, Erwin Smith! Ackerman is a genius, I tell you! He was one of the creators of the virtual game Attack on Titan! He and his team said they only did it as a past time! PAST TIME EREN!"

I nodded vigorously as I started to feel bad, really bad. My mate was a hotshot and here I am an average teen.

"He rarely works as a model! But now, he has to go to entertain those shows since people are requesting for it! In addition to that he's a senior at the Rose University! A Business major! He accelerated, which only made him go through it for 3 years! This year is his last year! Last time he went to college, he took Computer Programming and finished it in a breeze! Plus, he's only 3 years older than us!"

I twitched at all of this sudden information.

This time he lowered his voice, "But rumors say his hard to approach and to get along with. He has a straightforward and harsh nature. People tend to avoid him due to his anti-social nature. Talk about a downside."

So that's why host in shows tends to stutter. Ackerman does emit an intimidating aura.

Armin then switched back to his normal voice level, "But people still fawn over him, saying it only adds to his charms. And he still haven't found his mate yet. Everyone goes gaga, hoping Ackerman is their mate."

I gulped at that. Heyyy Armin, the mate your talking about is right here. Yeah, as if I can say that.

"People do have assumptions…"

"What assumptions?" I asked.

Armin grinned and continued typing, " they said Ackerman's mate is also the same level as him. Beautiful, witty, you known the ideal mate that could match up to him."

I deflated at this. I was going to disappoint a lot of people. I am typically a nobody! Just a Public Relations major! I'm no genuis! I sulked at the thought that I couldn't stand equally with him…

"Eren, why did you ask?" Armin said as he focused on his work.

"Curiosity," I simply said. It wasn't a lie anyway. "People have been talking about him all day. So, I just have to ask."

Armin nodded, totally unaware of my sadness.

I planted my face on the table. Suddenly, there was a vibration. I looked up to see Armin checking his phone.

"Marco says he'll be here in a few minutes."

I nodded as I planted my face again. I was thinking…should I really enter Ackerman's view? Should I let him know I'm his mate? The real question here is… will he even accept me?

I have nothing to offer him…

I can draw... paint.. and write... those were my hobbies...

I entered Public Relations program, because I had a knack of persuading people...

I can cook...but not as great as Sasha and Connie...

I'm not graceful as Christa...

I don't think I have charms...

Heck.

Am I even freaking worth it?

I sighed and mumbled, " I don't think so.."

"You said something Eren?" Armin asked as he continued on typing

I sat up and **tried** to smile, " _I just realized it's better to hide from the enemy than to be targeted and be fired at_." I just used figures of speech in order to hide my thoughts.

"It all depends on the game strategy though and the flow of the game. _But if you have no bullets to return fire then you should go duck and hide_."

Yeah… It was better this way… admire from afar…support in the dark… bottle all the love inside…. My mate deserves a better person than me…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Truth to be told, this story is created out of whim. But, I don't want to drop this story. So, I'll be posting at least once a week! I really love RiRen, when I came to FanFiction and try to read some I was like _this site needs MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AND IMMA GONNA ADD MOREEEEEE._ Anyways, I encourage PMs and reviews to get me motivated and I accept suggestions or your reactions! Please do, I need PUSHERS and MOTIVATORS for me to finish things!


	2. Chapter 2: Good As It Is

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AOT and its characters.

* * *

 **Good As It Is**

Eren's whole routine changed when he found about who was his mate. He started buying posters of him and magazines that had pictures of him. He anticipated every show he visits. He is now even playing Attack on Titan and gets updated often. Under an anonymous account EEJ_Hope, he would persuade people to support Levi by using his persuasion skills with the use of Levi's pictures and his achievements. He would even defend Levi from people who would judge. Overall, he became an extreme Levi supporter. The only who came to know this was his sister.

* * *

 _Days Ago_

* * *

"What in the world Eren?" Mikasa said as she stood there in shock.

"What?" Eren looked at her innocently. He was trying to stick up a poster on his wall.

"I don't know what happened, but why in the world are you getting worked up by Ackerman?" Mikasa said as she entered my room. "You didn't went crazy like this last year when he first started modeling."

"It's none of your business." Eren said as he continued sticking up the poster.

"Ohhhh… don't tell me you have a crush on him," Mikasa smirked.

Eren suddenly stopped, his cheeks turned red and suddenly his whole face started to heat up.

A shocked gasp was heard afterwards.

* * *

Eren's sister didnt tease him anymore as she came to know he had a serious crush on the guy. She didn't even touch the topic for it was Eren's first time to have a attraction towards another. She supported him all the way.

"I'll be right back Eren," Mikasa said as she went beside Armin who was sitting down near the counter of Lumiere Cafe, Berthold's cafe.

They were currently having a hangout as usual. It happens once a week. Eren sighed at the scene.

"What's up Eren?" Annie said as she came close to Eren with a coffee in hand.

Eren glanced at her then back at the scene. "I feel soooo jealous."

Anna let out a soft laugh.

"I mean how could I not?" Eren said. "Connie and Sasha knew they were mates when they were 13. They're going strong being in the Culinary program together! Planning to build their own restaurant. Berthold and Reiner found out they were mates in high school. They finished a 2 year college course and they are now running this cafe shop in peace! Mikasa and Armin found out months ago. They are also going strong despite the different schedules. Marco and even freaking Jean are not even mates, but they're dating for 3 years! Ymir and Christa may not know it, but everyone in this freaking room knows they are! That leaves you and me! I'm pretty sure you're not my mate cuz' dang I have the ability to bear babies!"

AnnIe chuckled at me, "Your point?"

"It's really lonely…" Eren stared at his friends who were sitting together with their loved ones. "I just want someone to love me too…"

Annie look at him with sad eyes. "How about I offer you something you might really like Jaeger?"

Eren tilted his head as he turned his attention to Annie, "What?"

"A little birdie told me that you are into the hottie Ackerman," she smirked at Eren.

Eren's face turned 50 shades of red and gave a cute discreet glare at the possible suspect who might have told Annie.

"Now, now, she actually asked me a favor."

This caught his attention. "Which is?"

"Well, you know I'm working now right?" She asked, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Eren's brows furrowed, "yeah, but I don't really know what job you're in."

Annie gave a smirk, "I'm just a make-up artist and a hairstylist of a set. But, Eren I can let you work in our studio by just helping setting up cameras, props, lights, and other stuff. You need a part-time job right?"

Eren thought for a while. Yes, he needed the job in order to lessen the burden of his parents. "Yes, I do."

"Then agree to work in our studio, since we are short in staff due to the previous staff was ordered to be fired by Ackerman."

"Oh….oh…. ACKERMAN?!" Eren's eyes went wide in bewilderment. Then he looked at to see if his friends were staring at him. They were busy. Clear. Eren went to look at Annie again and nervously whispered, "Ackerman?"

"Yup, the other guy kind of made a mess out of the set by bumping to a light stand and everything fell like domino. But that's not all, he poured out coffee to Ackerman and said it wasn't his fault. He didn't see Ackerman coming."

Eren puffed out a laughter and said, " Excuse me! He isn't that short! He's like 5'6, I think..But still, he ain't that short!"

"Well, do you want to?" Annie placed her empty cup on the table.

Eren clapsed together his hands with Annie's hand inbetween, "Of course I do! Thank you! Thank you! When do I start?!"

Annie laughed at Eren's antics. "Every Wednesday, Saturday, and Monday afternoon. Fits right? Since you don't have classes in the afternoon."

"YESS!" Eren released Annie's hand and raised his fist to the air.

"OY JAEGER, YOU F*CKING OUTCAST COME HERE ALREADY!" Jean yelled out. "AND YOU TOO ANNIE!"

Eren rolled his eyes and went to the group with Annie as he said, "Shut up horse face."

Then Jean was suddenly whacked on the back of his head by Marco, " Watch your language!"

"Sorry Marco," Jean submissively said. Then he felt an evil glare from Mikasa, he gulped.

"Whipped," I smirked as I sat down with Annie near Mikasa and Armin.

Jean glared at Eren

"Eren's totally right! Horse face here is gooey gooey with Marco!" Connie cooed.

"We all know he ain't that tough with Marco around," Reiner added.

"Oh c'mon!" Jean said as continued to glare at the group.

"It's a fact Jean," Annie deadpanned.

"I actually agree," Armin raised his hand.

"YEAH! ME TOO!"

"Me three!"

"Me four!"

And it ended up everyone raising their hands except for Marco and Jean.

"CHRISTA?! YOU AGREE TOO?!" Jean looked at Christa who was innocently eating biscuits with her right hand while raising her left hand. She only looked at him and contiued eating.

"Hey! Christa tells nothing but the turth!" Ymir defended as she hugged Christa closer.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JAEGER!" Jean pointed at Eren.

"What? You started it,"Eren shrugged as his smirk continued to live on.

"I do have a question though, are you really the top Jean?" Ymir asked.

Everything went silent.

..

Ymir continued, "I mean your very submissive to the extent you're whipped. It makes me doubt sometimes who's top and bottom."

….

Everyone burst in laughters.

Marco turned to a color of a tomato as Berthold and Reiner tried to hold back Jean from strangling Ymir while holding back their laughter. As Eren thought, everything was turning out great.

* * *

 _Eren_

* * *

Monday afternoon, I was standing once again in Doctor Moblit's clinic. He was giving me an utterly confused expression.

"You want a what?"

"Doctor Moblit, I said do you have anything that could hide my scent from my mate to avoid him having his instinct detect me," I seriously said. If I wanted to see my mate, without him detecting me I should be prepared and conceal my scent at all cost and I have to make sure.

"Why in the world would you want something like that? Your mate-"

"Please," I begged him. "It's just… I just… need it please."

He looked at me for a moment and sighed. He walked towards another door as he said, "Nothing like that was officially released. But, a friend of my mine likes to experiment stuff. She have this cologne that could hide your scent for a day."

My eyes went wide at the discovery.

Doctor Moblit came back with a cologne and handed over to me, "make sure nobody messes up this stuff since it is currenly being experimented on. But I am quite sure this works, since I tried it couple of times to see the results."

I nodded, smiling brightly. "Thank you doc!"

"Remember, it wears off if you get wet," he warned me.

"I'll take note of that."

"Good, now move along since I have other patients to check-up on," he shooed me away.

I nodded and ran off without forgetting to say, "Thank you Doctor Moblit!"

I ran out of the clinic passing the seated patients. I was grinning from ear to ear as I ride on my bicyle. I was finally be able to meet my mate in the flesh! But if I want to meet him without him knowing my real identity, I think I should change my appearance. Better to play safe!

"This looks good," I said to myself as I tried all of items I have bought in the dressing room.

It was currently Tuesday and classes were dismissed earlier, so I went straight ahead to shop. Here I am now.

My emerald eyes were hidden with dark brown contact lenses. I changed my plain shirt and pants with a white short-sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. I also had this fedora hat and round glasses. This get-up is requested by my best friend, why not wear it?

I carried out the other outfits I have tried and hangers and slung my shoulder bag that had my previous clothing on my shoulder. Then, I was about to exit the dressing room. I was about to open the curtains only to find a man wearing black shades and a cap. He was about to enter the dressing room that I was in.

A enigmatic and a intimidating looking man. I couldn't see his

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, " I apologize. I didn't notice the room being occupied."

"Oh, it's-, " I started, but suddenly a surge of pain came running in my body. I clutched my shirt and leaned a bit towards the archway's frame.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, getting a little bit closer and the pain got more unbearable.

I pushed back a grunt. My head looked down as it came to me, I knew this feeling. This very familiar feeling…

"Hey-"

"Levi," I whispered as my eyes widen in realization.

"..F*ck. How in the h*ll do you know?"

Oh crap, he freaking heard.

"Hey kid. I said how in the f*cking world do you know?"

This time I looked up with my hand still clutching to my shirt and I was still leaning on the frame.

He was wearing an irritated face. His eyebrows furrowed as I feel that his sharp eyes narrowed at me. His aura was intimidating.

I did something that I will regret later on. I said this to him on a whim, "Shup up old man! I don't even care about you!" I shoved the items occupying my hand to him, roughly. It made Levi flinched back a little.

"You brat-"

My cue. I ran to the cashier despite the pain and swiftly left the payment to the cashier and waited for the receipt. I'm sure he is downright pissed. The good thing was I lost him due to the size of the store.

"Stop right there you brat."

Heck. It was too early for me to make conclusions. Levi walking in a fast manner, his face stoic as ever but his aura was making everyone uncomfortable in the store. He was still carrying the items I shoved to him.

My right eye twitched and I immediately thanked the employee behind the cashier as I received the receipt, then I ran out of the store. When I got out, I kept running afar and pain was slowly fading. Dodging the people in the mall and when I finally felt safe. I transistioned to walking and called Doctor Moblit in my phone.

As the phone rang, I tried to catch up my ragged breath and calming my panicked heart. Finally, Doctor Moblit picked up,

"Hello, Eren?"

"Doctor," then I breathed out before saying, " It happened again."

"Hmmmm….then shouldn't be. Unless…. You met your mate face to face?"

A moment of silence…

"Ohhhhh, you did, didn't you?"

I could hear amusement in his voice. But I didn't care of that right now. I just wanted to know how did this happen. So I said, "Please do explain doc."

"Well, you could surpress the pain with 1 pill if you will only see the posters of him or even in the television. But, seeing him face to face is a different matter."

"Why?" I continued walking as I cautiously looked around.

"Let me ask you a question first. You would feel this tingling feeling if you see your loved one or a simple crush right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then, which produces a more stronger tingling feeling seeing him or her face to face or seeing him or her in pictures?"

I thought about it for a while and said, "face to face."

"That is the answer. Seeing your mate produces more phermones, that is why your body reacted and defeated the surpressants you were taking."

I stopped when I remembered that I was going to meet him tomorrow too! This will end up bad if I don't do something! I then asked, "Can I still surpress it?"

"Ofcourse! Just take another pill! Be warned though, the amount of phermones varies that is why 2 pills won't be enough sometimes! If that's the case take another pill, but never ever go beyond 4 pills!"

I gulped and said, "Thank you Doctor Moblit!"

"Anytime Eren. Anytime."

Then the line went dead…

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I decided to go home for today, so I walked out of the mall and took a bus.

As I was seated, that was the time I fully realized that he-Levi-will recognize me if I go with this disguise for tomorrow! He will surely hate me!

Oh, wait! That's a perfect idea! I just have to make him keep hating me in order to keep a distance and only have short conversations! Yes! That will be for the best.

I grinned myself at the idea. Tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hooo, just in time! I was frustrated while writing this. Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I also believe there should be more RiRen stories! That is why I'll do my best to finish this story! You can suggest or leave reviews! You can also PM me .


	3. Chapter 3: A Glimpse Would Be Fine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AOT and its characters.

* * *

 **A Glimpse Would Be Fine**

 _Eren_

Okay. I take it back, it was kind of hard to be standing here in the set when a person is sending you the chills at your back. Here's the situation, I was already introduced to the staff and everything was going smoothly. I helped set up the lights, when **he** came in. Levi Ackerman. For a few moments of looking around, he finally noticed me. He didn't gave me a heated glare, but a cold stare. My smile was dropping at any moment as the end of my lips were twitching.

"Eren, are you okay?" Annie whispered, walking towards me as I was sitting down a chair that was facing the other direction of Levi's photo shoot.

I instantly whipped my head towards her and hissed, "It's **Ren.** "

"Oops, sorry **Ren** ," Annie said as she sat down beside me.

Ren. That's the name I'm using right now for safety precautions. I don't intend to enter Levi's life as Eren Jaeger, his mate, but Ren as a stranger who he currently is pissed off with. I just sighed.

"Okay Ren, if you don't want to tell me then it's okay. Just don't let it get to you that much kay'?" Annie said as she stood up and walked away.

I just nodded as she completely went away and I sighed once again. I propped an elbow on my knee as I looked around.

"Ren!"

I turned around to see Hannes, our head manager of the studio, walking towards me.

"Yes sir?" I asked, quickly standing up.

"Ren, I know your new but can you help Isabel carry some materials back to the car?"

I smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I can sir. But... ummmm...who's Isabel?"

Hannes grinned and pointed at a lady with pink hair. She was watching Levi. I felt a surge of jealousy, but pushed it aside.

"She's Levi's manager."

I froze at that, "Ummm...Can-"

Hannes gave me a slap at my back, "Good! Then, please go directly to her when the shooting is done!"

I looked at Hannes as he left me with utter shock. Then, I sighed at myself **again**. It would be fine if I keep a distance... right?

* * *

When everything was wrapping up, I jogged towards Isabel.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Ren, I'm the help sent by Sir Hannes," I said as I tipped my hat as respect. I have to keep my persona solid as possible.

Isabel chuckled, "No need to call me ma'am, it makes me feel I'm old. Just call me Isabel."

I nodded.

"Okay then, here are the boxes that I needed help with."

She showed me the multiple boxes behind her. I immediately carried 3 boxes with my arms and she followed suit by carrying the two boxes left.

"Thank you," she said.

I accompanied her in the hallways of the studio, suddenly someone bumped into me from the back, harshly if I may add. I faltered as the boxes almost fell down, but I quickly balanced myself again. I sighed in relief and looked to see who bumped into me. I was about to give that person a glare, but it went down the lane.

"Watch yourself brat, you're blocking the way," Levi said with his cold eyes and left. "That was payback by the way," he said while he took his leave.

I was just mesmerized, good thing my hat was with me. He couldn't see my soft gazes, heck. I couldn't help it! It's natural!

"LEVI!" Isabel yelled. "Levi!" She look exasperated. Then she looked at me, "Are you okay Ren? I'm sorry, he's really rude... But, he's usually calm and tend to not be harsh like the way he is now..." Her eyes narrowed for a moment, " or not... But really, he's really a good person if you get to know him."

I gave her a small smile, "It's okay." _Lucky for you, you know him while I won't be able to get any close to him,_ I thought to myself.

As we continued on walking she asked, "It seems you and Levi have met already. Where did you meet him? He seems pissed off about you, something about paying you back."

I pushed back a nervous chuckle and composed myself with the person I'm trying to make, "Awhile back, just a little incident. Nothing much." I didn't want to talk much, please just let it be.

"Hmmm..." Isabel hummed. " Well still, I apologize for Levi. All he needs is a little bit of love."

I didn't reply, hoping to move to another topic.

"I will be sooooo happy, if he found his mate."

I gulped.

"I'm sure he'll be too," she said with a big smile.

"Is that so?" I quickly replied. Heck, why did I ask? I might seem to be too interested.

Isabelle chuckled, "Who wouldn't be?"

I looked at the people around us as we continued to walk in silence. I was too hoping with her statement. _No,_ I shouldn't. This is fine.

A few more minutes, we were already at the parking lot.

I finally said, "I think glimpses are fine for others..."

Isabelle looked at me, "What did you say Ren?"

I just gave her a smile, "No it's nothing ma'a- I mean Isabel. Just thought it would be really amazing if you're together with your love one."

"Yeah and I just can't wait to see him," she gave me a really big smile.

"You found your mate?" I said with curiosity.

"Yes, fortunately. He's a childhood friend of Levi and a lawyer," she said. I saw sparkles in her eyes as she talked about her mate. Then she stopped in front of a red car. "This is it."

I looked around to see if **he** was still around. I saw no signs.

"If you're looking for Levi, I'm sure he went ahead to the company with his motorcycle to work on some papers," she said as she placed the boxes at the back seat and I handed her the other boxes. "That workaholic man," she muttered.

Every box were already in and she closed the door of the car and turned to me.

"Thank you Ren!"

"Anytime Isabel," I simply replied.

She opened the door to the driver's seat and said, "Let's talk some time when we see each other again okay?"

"Okay," I smiled and see her leave. After she completely left, I left a heavy sigh. I took off my hat and ran through my hand to my hair. Doing this job would be difficult, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Here we go again, another day at work. But this time, I bumped into Levi while I was looking for Annie. Unfortunate or fortunate? I do not freaking care anymore. He was giving me his usual cold stare at me. I could feel cold air coming from him. So, that's what they mean about Levi, a person who can literally gives you the chills.

"You again brat?" He said in an unamused way.

I just lowered down my hat more, so that he won't notice my blush creeping to my cheeks. Heck, only by his voice I am being affected! Stupid love-mate-ugh-whatever! I stepped aside and tried to walk pass him, but he immediately got in front of me.

"Brat, look. I forgive you for the stunt you made days ago due to your good help in the studio. But, I'm still pissed at you so you better do your job right or I'll demand to fire you," he said to me in an authoritative voice. That just gets me on... _Heck no_! Remain calm Eren. All is well. " Hey brat, you deaf or something if you aren't then reply," he said srunching his eyebrows.

I gupled. This is a chance to at least ease a bit our complicated atmosphere. I opened my mouth to reply, but all that managed to went out was a small inaudible gasp. The pain came surging again. It ain't a fluke. I need at least 2 pills enable to talk to him. I froze in place and bow down my head as the pain kept banging.

"Brat-"

"JUST STEP ASIDE ACKERMAN!" I yelled. Good thing we were in the hallways, where no staff was currently walking on. I managed to surprise him by my yell and managed to walk pass him.

I saw his eyes narrowed and he said, " you m*therf**king brat-"

I couldn't hear anymore the following train of curses, since he didn't really shout. Anyways, I went to the staff locker room and opened my own locker. I quickly grabbed a pill that was inside a little bottle that came from my bag and drank some water. I slowly caught up to my breath.

"Starting from now on 2 pills," I said to myself. Well, what a good way to make my mate hate me more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm really sorry for the late update and a short chapter. I've been busy with piled up projects and I have become a nocturnal person once again. Anyways, I'll make it up to you guys with the following chapters! :D


	4. Chapter 4: A Piece of Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AOT and its characters.

* * *

 **A Piece of Reality**

Eren was leaning on the wall as he has done his job for today. He just needed to wait and place back all the equipment. Anyways, Eren was at a dark corner of the room with his fedora hat hiding his eyes. He was watching Levi doing his photo shoots for today.

Levi was wearing a white button up shirt that was long sleeved. It had three buttons open. He also had black slacks to pair up his top. His left wrist had a silver watch on as his eyes gave his cold stare at the camera.

A blush crept to Eren's cheek as he observed Levi changing poses. Levi was a natural, but he never ever smiled at the camera. All shots that was taken had the same cold look. Eren thought it would be a piveledge to put more emotions to that face.

Eren sighed as he thought it was impossible. For two people with different status quos, it was much better to hide. So that he won't disrupt his mate's life. Eren, once again looked at Levi who was still focused. Eren secretly took out his phone and stealthily took some pictures.

But he quickly hid it when he heard out his alias being called.

"Ren! There you are. I was looking all over for you."

Eren looked to see Annie walking towards him.

"This is always your spot Eren, the dark corner, for the past 4 weeks. May I ask why?" Annie asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"No-nothing," Eren replied. For a moment, Eren wanted to slap himself for stuttering.

Annie plastered a small smile, "You know, I thought you could have been more aggressive."

Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"You're a fan of Levi, so I thought you'd be more upfront rather than staying on the low key like hiding in some dark corner and watch him from afar," Annie said as she smirked.

Eren's face was slowly invaded by blushes, "Shu-shut up." Eren lowered his hat more.

This time Annie crossed her arms and said, "You think I didn't notice, did you? As a matter in fact, I also noticed how you act around Levi."

"It's none of your business," I looked away as I narrowed my eyes elsewhere.

Annie flipped her hair and said, "Suit yoursellf."

* * *

The photo shoot was finished. Eren was helping in keeping the equipments back to their cases. Finally when he was all done, he immediately went to a vending machine that was inside the studio and brought himself a soda. He went outside for some fresh air and opened his soda.

"Brat."

Eren flinched. He slowly turned his head to where the voice came from. There, basking all the glory, stand Levi in the same outfit from the shoot as he was carrying a bottle of water. Eren gulped as his blood rushed. His cheeks flared, knowing this, he lowered down his fedora hat. He could still clearly see the toned chest of Levi. It was glistening a bit due to sweat.

 _Hot damn._ That was all Eren could say. Thinking that he surely couldn't match with the man who is packed with hot stuff.

"Oi, you heard me," Levi stated, his gray steel eyes displayed boredom. Despite that, what he said was like a threat, commanding him to reply or else.

Eren gulped and unconciously narrowed his eyes at Levi, snapping at him, "What?!"

Meanwhile in Eren's head, _heccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. WHY!? WHY MOUTH?!_

It seems like Eren has built a defense mechanisim towards Levi in order for his identity to remain unknown.

Levi, unaffected, said, "Don't know what's your deal brat. But f*ck, you should learn some respect." His eyes continued to gaze at the view infront of them, the road, the trees, and the cars passing by. However, it was slinted, as usual, to a cold glare.

"Well, make me," Eren challenged, swirling around his open soda. However in his mind, he was giving himself a huge screw you to himself.

Levi turned his glare to Eren. Raising his eyebrow and said, "aren't you a brat with a lot of guts."

"It's better to be a brat than to be you!" _Screw myself! Screw myself! Screw myself,_ Eren chanted in his mind while his face wore a fierce expression, looking at Levi.

This time, Levi turned his whole body to Eren. His expression never changing. However he was pissed, scratch that. He was already pissed when Eren started talking. "Brat, if you got some problems with me why don't you find another f*cking job?"

Eren took notice on how close he could see Levi's chest and his handsome face. His instincts were going haywire. It was screaming mate! Mate! Mate! But thanks to the supressants, it was all bottled up.

"Well?" Levi glared harder.

Eren was ready to melt then and there. It was a turn on to see Levi pissed off. He wanted to drop into his knees and whimper for his beloved mate to just have him. However, that did not happen.

"And make my life harder, no thank you! I'm taking this job because of me not you!" _Actually it is,_ Eren admitted in his head.

Levi gripped on the bottle of water that it made crunching sounds. Good thing it was empty. "Brat, you better watch your back. I'm gonna look for f*cking ways to fire you."

Oh, surpressed Eren was ready while inner Eren wasn't.

"Bring it."

The two engaged in a glaring showdown for a couple of minutes as Eren's instincts were getting louder. Eren tried hard to keep his legs straight as it would wobble in any minute. He glared at Levi as he was mentally slapping himself for his demanor and his freaking mechanisms.

Strong silver and mysterious gray was all Eren could describe to the man's eyes. It was meshed together to a beautiful hue. Eren was mesmerized, well in the inside. He was still glaring in his outer expression.

Trying to keep all dirty thoughts away as Eren 'accidentally' gazed at Levi's hot body. He was at the edge of offering himself to the man. He wanted to get close him, touch him, and feel his warmnth and love. Then whisper words of love. Oh well, Eren's inner self was yearning for it. No, everything of Eren was yearning for his mate, Levi Ackerman.

Ringgggg. Ringgggg.

Sounds of vibration echoed around them. Their eye contact broke as Levi narrowed his eyes towards the source of the sound. It was Levi's phone. He pulled out his phone from his pocket. It was an expensive black touch-screen phone. It looked new, but actually it was really properly taken care of.

Eren eyed at the screen and for a few seconds he saw the caller id: Erwin Smith.

Levi clicked his tongue, then gave another harsh glare to Eren before walking away and answering the call.

* * *

"Curseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ," Eren said as his voice was muffled by his pillows. He was currenly on his bed, cursing himself.

After the encounter with his mate, he immediately decided to go home. He was frustrated and pouting. Jealous and angry.

Frustrated, because he couldn't be with his mate. Due to the fact, he'll just be a disappointment to Levi and he'll be a burden to him. Not only that! That was the only chance presented for the past weeks to him to have an actual decent coversation with Levi, but noooooooo.

Jealous of that Erwin guy for Eren was overthinking. Questions were running in his mind. Questions that were making him worry, frustrated, and irritated. Questions such as,

Are they close? How close? Are they in a relationship? Have they kissed? Made love?

 _Heck,_ Eren groaned. He is sooooooooo jealous. He knew he has no right to be so, because he and Levi are not even together. Well, Levi is Eren's mate, so maybe?

Eren puched the mattress. He didn't care, because either ways he still gets jealous.

He rolled over and he stared at the ceiling and sighed. His eyes then saw his drawing materials.

Eren sighed once again and said, "might as well."

He stood up and went over to his desk and brought out a paper. Then grabbed his pencil and let his heart guide his hands.

* * *

 _A few moments later_

* * *

The artwork was breath-taking.

Eren has been looking at his piece for a few minutes now. He lightly touched his artwork, putting a sad smile.

Knock. Knock.

"Eren!"

Eren's sister, Mikasa.

"Heck," Eren quietly state as he swiftly pushed back his materials to the drawer.

The door opened, revealing Mikasa. She had a questioning face, while Eren was grinning at her. Sweating.

"What were you doing?" Mikasa asked, raising an eyebrow. Her hands were still on the door knob.

Eren grinned brighter, "nothing- haha." His eyes slightly looking away.

Mikasa shook her head as she said. Then, she leaned towards the doorframe. "It's okay if you won't tell me, BUT-" Mikasa glared. "If you're hiding something from me, something important, then I'm not gonna let you get away with it."

Eren gulped. "Okay. Soooo Mikasa, why are you here?" He was trying to change the topic.

"We're going out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Thursday? Where are we going?" Eren tilted his head.

"Sasha dragged Armin and I to a food event. Basically, I'm dragging you with me," Mikasa nonchalantly said.

Eren twitched one eye, "why am I going with you guys?! Pretty sure, Sasha has Connie! Plus! You and Armin! If I go, that makes me a thirdwheeler! Wait-no-sixthwheeler!"

As a matter in fact, Eren didn't want to go out with his friends who constantly remind him of the category mate. He felt alone when he was with them. Pitying himself, knowing he'd go on like that forever. That's why he doesn't want to go. He felt so left out and he could ruin their fun by brooding.

Mikasa went forward, looking straight at Eren. "Look, Eren I'm just worried about you okay. You've been burying yourself in this room lately and been-" she pointed at a poster of Levi, "obssesed with that guy. Eren I know you haven't met your mate but-"

"Mikasa! Where the heck did that came from? It's not about having a mate, okay!" Eren was exasperated. "If you want me to go out I will, but please I don't want to go with you guys."

"Eren-"

"I already started working. I like it there. I'm happy. Nothing to do about not having a mate." _It's the other way around actually_ , Eren thought. Then, he looked at Mikasa's worried eyes and gave in. "Fineeeeeee, I'll go out maybe go to a tea shop or something."

Truth to be told, Eren hasn't been going out much lately. Ever since he started working 4 weeks ago. Well, except for the times he bought posters of Levi and all. But, aside from work, once-a-week hangout, Levi posters restock, and anything school related, nothing much has happened.

"Thank you, Eren," Mikasa softly smiles. "I'm just worried about you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Have a good day tomorrow then," Mikasa said as she closed the door.

When the door was finally closed, he opened his drawer again only to reveal that piece.

It was Levi facing his back towards Eren. He was wearing that same white sleeved button up shirt. Despite Levi's body was facing at the other direction, he looked over his shoulder. Looking handome, dangerous, and sexy as heck with his one eye gazing on what is behind him. His eye color was well highlight with good steel gray pigments and his black hair was colored in dominance. His surroundings seems to dissolve or fade in hues of blue, gray, and green. Watercolors.

Yes…. The piece was beautiful indeed. Levi is amazing, but out of reach. Only giving Eren the same gaze he would give to everyone. Eren was no one special. No one worthy to really turn for.

That was the awful emotion and opininated reality Eren gave to his artwork. His painful reality.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Gashhhh, 2 weeks I wasn't able to update due to our short film project and culminating activities. I am so sorrryyyy. But of course, I will always try guys . My apologies and thank you very much for following!


	5. Chapter 5: Glass

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AOT and its characters.

* * *

 **Glass**

The cafe was peaceful. Low voices from the customers were heard, calmly taking to their companions. People swirling their cup of coffee, reading a book or newspaper. Basically, everyone was doing their own thing. It was soothing.

The early morning atmosphere was complimenting it well. The color outside was still in hues of blue as the sun will be rising not too soon, since it was still somewhat 5 am.

While clad in his disguise, once again, was Eren, sitting passively as he looked at the window. He didn't plan going out with his disguise, he just wore it by reflex.

Classes won't start until 8:30, Eren still had time to spare. Nevertheless, the actual reason Eren decided to leave early. He didn't want to encounter his sister for she might change her mind then drag him along with her later on for the afternoon.

Then, Eren's eyes softly gaze at a couple who were sitting at corner and softly smiled at them. The couple were having a world of their own. He envied them. He wished things were that way for him and Levi.

"Excuse me sir, here's your coffee," a cafe employee placed a cup of coffee with a lid and tissues on his table.

"Thank you," Eren softly said, then the employee took his leave.

Eren left the cafe and took the coffee with him as the tissues were placed neatly in his front pocket. He wanted to walk on peaceful days like this, while the morning air was still cold. At the same time, he wanted to forget about his worries, doubts, and problems. Passing by a few blocks and crossed the street. He made a few turns, until he went in to a very narrow alley. There was a stair descending towards the exit of the alley.

Eren was at a cross section of three alleys. But in front of him was a huge white gate and tall cream walls covered in moss and different kinds of climbing flowers. There was a 2 story house behind the right wall and it was close to the wall, the house of the owner of the area behind those walls. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

Not many people knew much of the place where Eren was standing. Well, Eren could not blame them because the area was near to the outskirts of the city. However, what was beyond the gate was the Garden of Freedom. The gates were slightly open, welcoming any guest. When he entered, the garden was beautiful.

The whole area was like a forest of flowers. The area was surrounded by trees and some of them were surrounded by climbing flowers. Patches of flowers were elegantly blooming near the trees. There was also a stone path that had well-trimmed bushes on the side lanes. Eren followed the path.

He could hear the wind chimes from the owner's home and the serene man-made waterfall from a distance. Then, Eren was in a middle of different paths but he ran to an area where there was none.

He followed a trail where there was only clear grass. He passed by the trees and finally he saw it. A white archway that was accompanied by the climbing flowers he mostly loved, Mme. Alfred Carriere Climbing Rose. A mouthful, however it was beautiful. Its white petals falling ever so graceful from the long tunnel of the garden archway. Eren passed through it, lightly touching the roses. He was like spiritual being as he walked through the tunnel. His emerald eyes glimmered as the calm atmosphere surrounds him. Petals falling as if it was gracing Eren with blessings. When he got out of the tunnel of garden arch, the sight revealed a huge field of black and white flowers. There were also benches, bushes, and street lamps on the side.

He looked around to see very few people walking around. He was so sure if the garden was only open 24/7 and near the center of the city, then this could be the best dating spot. However, due to cultivation, preservation, and private reasons the garden was closed 8 am to 9:30 pm.

It was not owned by the city anyways. It was privately owned by someone named Dot Pixis. The man was said to be strict, but Eren believed the man was kind enough to open his garden for free despite the schedule it was open.

Eren often visits this garden if he finds some time. He couldn't help it, the garden had a captivating legend. But it also became his hideout from his everything, since things started being difficult for him and his family. It was when he was 15. At certain times, he would sneak out at night and cry alone in the garden or look at the night sky.

But, the thing that always helped Eren lift off every sadness on his heart was the things that was on the middle of the field of flowers was a statue of a large hand. It's plinth was somewhere 3 foot tall. The statue had structures of a arm and showed a open hand. The palm was wide open, however something or someone was laid out safely on the palm. It was a person with wings. However no face could be seen, the person had his back turned. Only wings, which were spread out could be seen, and the hand of the person touched a finger of the large hand.

Anyone would be mesmerized at the sight. They would also be curious of the story behind the figures.

Eren's eyes looked at the words engraved on the stone podium. **Fated**.

 _Such a beautiful word,_ Eren thought as he took a last sip from his coffee and threw it on the nearby trash can.

This place was Eren's safe haven. Eren sat on the bench and listened to the nature around him. He thought of different things.

His friends…

His family…

Levi…

The very name itself made Eren's heart excited and pained as his cheeks flared. He then imagined what life could be if he was with his mate. Unknowingly, he was starting to drift to sleep.

Eren stretched as he yawned. He just woke up from his peaceful slumber. He looked at his surroundings, only to find the sun has rose. Then, it hit him. He quickly took out his phone to check the time…

7: 45 am.

"HOLY FUDGE!" Eren shouted. It was almost 8:30, well for him. Since, it will really take time to travel from Garden of Freedom to Shiganshina University.

He quickly jumped off the bench and sprinted towards the exit. In that moment, he was the Flash in real life. He could even manage a 40 yard dash in 5 seconds.

Eren managed to get out of the garden and he continued to run to the waiting zone, which a few blocks away. Everything was a blur to him, until,

Crash!

"F*ck!"

Eren managed to balance himself, but his coffee. Wait- what? His coffee was already consumed, therefore it was the other person's coffee. Oh well, it's already gone now.

The scent of coffee flooded through the air and another scent that-

"Sh*t!" The man said, followed by a string of curses.

Eren flinched, his head was still facing on the ground. He knew that voice and that lovely scent. All that was left was-

Pang.

There it is, the pain. Wait, Eren checked if he was going to flight. He ran through his checklist.

 _Scent block. Check._

 _Suppressants. Check._

 _Disguise. Check._

All was clear. He raise his head to see a pissed off Levi as his white shirt was drenched with coffee. He was also in disguise, a black coat, a cap, and dark shades.

Levi was still eyeing at his shirt, until his eyes set on Eren.

" **You** ," Levi growled.

"Hey Levi," _Stupiiiiiddddd_ , Eren thought to himself.

Eren wanted to bash himself for saying that first. He could have said sorry, but noooooo.

"Sh*tty brat, you f*cking blind?"

Eren chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I was kind of in a hurry."

"You just spilled my f*cking coffee. You obviously didn't watch where you were going brat," Levi scowled. "At least you know how to apologize sh*tty brat."

Eren held back a whimper, his submissive side didn't want his mate to be angry. But, Eren wasn't really Levi's officially so… option thrown.

"Look I can-"Eren stopped midway as his phone vibrated. It hit him, again. _Classes_ , Eren reminded his own self.

"Can what?!" Levi narrowed his eyes more.

Without saying a reply, Eren in a swift movement grabbed Levi's hand and placed cash and tissues, which was from the coffee he had earlier, that all came from his pocket. "Sorry! I REALLY AM! I'LL MAKE UP TO YOU LE- UH," Eren then remembered Levi was in his disguise "SIR!" With that being stated, Eren saluted and headed off, without even thinking of his action.

Murmurs and giggles were heard.

Well, Eren's action caught the people's attention. They were giving Levi a questioning look. The thing that was on their mind right now was the fact Eren just called Levi sir, in a very military manner. Even a group of high school girls were giggling at a corner. Levi swore he heard them said cute.

Meanwhile, Levi twitched his eye and looked at the items that was shoved to his hand. He thinks that was probably the second time Eren ran away from him and the second time he shoved items to him.

Cash and tissues were on his hand. He didn't know whether to be insulted or be amused. He had cash to buy his own coffee again, yet the brat, on Levi's case, gave him cash. Levi raised his eyebrow at the tissues. He was thinking, _how does even f*cking tissues clean my f*cking shirt._

"Is that guy from a military?"

"Isn't he hot?"

"Awwwh."

Finally, Levi got enough of all the noises that were surrounding him and eyes that were on him. He crumpled the items that were on his hand. Veins were popping from his knuckles. He emitted a very dark aura and narrowed his eyes at every side. Everyone got the memo and went on with their own business and drastically changed their impression from cute to scary, but it definitely proved their point of Levi being a military persona.

When everything went back to normal, Levi had decided. He was going to make the brat pay, but before that he'll make use of the brat's money rather than spending his own.

* * *

"Ereeeennnnnnnnnn."

….

"Ereennnnnnnnnnn!"

….

"EREN!"

The said brunette broke away from his thoughts as Armin, who was sitting in front of him, looked at him worriedly. Eren was tired. Every time he'd meet his mate, he would end up miserable and think of negative things such as the financial problems his family had and the little things he could only offer.

"Eren, I've been saying your name for countless times!" Armin said as he sighed after, looking at his laptop then at Eren.

"Sorry Armin," Eren scratched his neck.

The two were taking a break from their morning classes at the canteen table at the cafeteria. Eren already took off his disguise while running towards the university. The contacts were a different matter though, he had to take it off in the restroom.

"I'm worried Eren. I mean I'm really happy you found a way to help your family by finding a part-time job, but if it's too much Eren you can quit you know. You don't need to burden yourself with all the responsibility," Armin closed his laptop and looked at Eren, concerned.

Eren knew this pattern. Armin would always, always push his projects away, even major ones, just to console Eren whenever he's worried.

"Mikasa told you, didn't she?" Eren slumped at his seat.

"Well, yes. But that is not the point Eren!" Armin said. "I don't know what's going on but, I'm here you know."

A smile began to plaster on Eren's face. "Thanks Armin."

Armin touched Eren's hands and gave it a squeeze, "I'm pretty sure, when you find your mate-"

Eren panged at the mention of mate.

"He'll be an amazing person, I'm sure Eren. He'll pamper you with all your needs and wants, even help you and your family with your financial problems. He'll lavish you with everything," Armin gave a soft smile.

Eren silently agreed with Armin with his mate being an amazing person. But his soul, his submissive side, slumped at the thought he won't be receiving any of the things Armin expected.

"Eren?"

Sighing, Eren then said, "thank you Armin, but… I don't think that will ever happen."

That moment, Armin became paralyzed for a few seconds. He just didn't hear that from his best friend. The person who didn't even give his suitors, his sweet yes or even a bit of affection. Only a respectful rejection. The person who patiently waited and who'd daydream for days about his mate. That person, Eren, was giving up…

Armin looked closely at Eren, checking if he was joking but he saw none. "Eren, what makes you say that?"

"I-"Eren stopped. He wasn't ready to say it. Not now. "I'm just tired. I don't even want to think about anything at all."

Utmost it was the truth. Eren was tired, but when he knew he couldn't just offer anything to his mate gave the final push.

"Oh, Eren," Armin said. "You better not end up dating anybody."

"NO! No, of course I won't!" Eren shivered at the idea, dating someone who wasn't even his mate.

"Good," for a moment Armin felt relieved. "Eren, just let it out. I don't even care if you leave some details or there are things you won't tell me, but if it would help you ease up a little then so be it."

Eren was really glad he had a best friend like Armin. He was really grateful. Then, he looked into Armin's eyes and sighed. He decided to let other things that was preoccupying him, but of course he wouldn't tell Armin about Levi. Not yet.

"As you know Armin, my mother is a housewife and my father is really an artist," Eren's eyes glimmered as he mentions his dad's name. "He was amazing. He had his career going as he started small by designing for small companies. Then, he was creating his artworks for his first gallery show with his partner. But, his freaking partner stole his works and made a name for himself. We didn't have any proofs, you were there too Armin. You remember don't you? Dad looked lifeless. It was his chance, but it was take away from him! We couldn't even prove that the b*st*rd stole his works! The thief had good lawyers behind him!"

Armin looked at his hands. He felt Eren's hands shaking below his hands. Armin already heard this story for a few times, but it didn't matter. If it helped his best friend to let out his frustrations then, it was fine.

"Dad never took the chance again, he didn't have the leisure to do so. Since Mikasa and I were going to be college students soon, that's why he decided to become a salary man from a small company instead. It helped us get us by, but college was a different matter. I'm just frustrated I could only offer so small to everything…" Eren said. He was also implying to Levi's case. "That's why I'm thankful Armin. Thank you for helping us to pay Mikasa's college fees and some of our bills."

Armin gave Eren a small, "It's my duty as Mikasa's mate. I love her. And of course, you guys are family. I wanted to help Eren."

Eren inhaled and exhaled, "thank you Armin. I feel a bit better."

"Anytime Eren. I should always look out for you, you know. You're like walking glass, you might break anytime soon. That's why if ever you change your mind you can still go with us later afternoon at the food convention," Armin said.

Eren looked at Armin.

"Food is life," Armin grinned.

Eren laughed at this. Then, they both did. Other students were looking at them funny, while others just smiled at them.

When Eren stopped, he said, "I would love to, but I have to pass. Maybe another time."

Armin gave Eren a sad smile. He knew there was something else that was bugging Eren, but he didn't want to push.

"Okay Eren. Just promise me Eren, please don't break yourself."

…..

"Yes, Armin. I promise."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Crud, I'm really making Eren miserable. Sorry Eren! But, anyways I'm happy I managed to update for this week! Also, you guys might also start to notice the very slow build and the peculiar interactions Eren and Levi has. Hahahahahha, but don't you worry about a thing. I think. Just sit back, relax, review, or follow to get updated for the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews by the way! Thank you everyone for the the support. Special thanks to the readers who dropped reviews. 3 Andddd to _CrimsonCodeX,_ yes I did. :D


	6. Chapter 6: Difficult

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own AOT and its characters.

* * *

 **Difficult  
**

"What? Eh? WHAT!?" the brunette said in a whisper.

Annie massaged her forehead as Eren was trying to decipher what she said.

They were currently at Eren's favorite dark corner of the studio. Eren was about to help out set up the equipment, but then he was dragged by Annie to his corner. Yes, his favorite dark corner. You know, the spot where he does his ninja moves like taking pictures of Levi secretly. Yes, that corner.

"I said, you won't be working here anymore," Annie deadpanned.

Eren twitched and said in a vigorous whisper, "I'm fired?! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"I didn't mean fired E- ehem, I mean Ren," Annie said. Almost making a slip. "What I mean is that Hannes gave you another job but still in the studio."

"You should have said that in the first place!" Eren gave Annie a glare. "It's misleading!"

"Sorry," Annie smirked. But then it quickly faded, "but that's not the problem here. The problem is where you're reassigned."

Eren crossed his arms, "it shouldn't be anything hard right?"

"Well, you see," Annie looked around, finding it hard to explain the situation. "You're assigned to clean and act like an assistant."

Eren was more curious now, "Clean what? Assistant to whom?"

Annie let out a long sigh, "clean a model's room. As you know, each model here has a private room. You'll be cleaning a certain someone's room and be responsible for maintaining it clean. The owner of that room is the answer of your second question. Levi. Levi Ackerman."

Emerald eyes went wide. His soul was dancing, however it was a big problem for Eren. He shook his head and said, "Uhhh… why?"

"Levi requested," Annie simply said. "I heard from Hannes that if he didn't agree Levi would not agree anymore to become our model even if it would cause trouble after. So Hannes agreed, Levi is a kind of person who would actually do it."

Eren gulped. He knew what this was all about. It was about the previous incident.

The blonde in front of him looked at her hair strands as she said, "I'm just a messenger Eren. Now, you have to go find Levi's room and start working there. I don't know what did you do, but well done." Annie left with a playful smirk on her face.

Poor Eren, he was left there stricken. Eren then muster all his courage to move and go to Levi's lounging room. He then thought about how many pills he had taken. Eren took 2 pills, he hoped it would be enough.

On the way to Levi's private area, Eren encountered Isabel. Isabel immediately grabbed ahold of Eren on each side of his arm.

"I am soooo sorry!" She said.

Isabel and Eren only had a few encounters due to Isabel's busyness and Eren's devotion to his dark corner. That is why he had no idea what was Isabel apologizing for.

"Ummm.. Mi- I mean, Isabel, what are you apologizing for?" Eren asked, confused as ever.

"I tried reasoning out to him. I really did, but his stubborn as f*ck," Isabel realized she cussed. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay…" Eren said, still unsure of what to do. "Are you talking about Levi?"

"Yes, I am," Isabel sighed. "Since, I can't change his mind. I'll give you tips. He's a man of rage, believe me. You don't want to go to his bad side any deeper than you are now."

Eren twitched. Isabel knew of the bad blood he had with Levi. Well, blame it to his mechanisms, defense mechanisms to be specific.

"Levi has a tendency to be a clean freak. No joke there. You're cleaning his lounge right? Then make sure it's spotless, he's looking for ways to make your life miserable. If he doesn't like your output, he might fire you," Isabel explained.

 _So instead of being serious about firing me, he is now trying to make my life difficult,_ Eren thought as he gave Isabel a nod. He was now totally nervous.

"Actually, that's the only thing you need to worry about. Just make sure don't piss him off or try to go against him anymore," Isabel smiled. "He might be an *ss but, he has a kind heart."

"I'll take note of everything Isabel. Thanks," Eren smiled. Isabel wasn't really bad after all.

Then, Isabel looked at her wrist watch, "sh*t." She noticed she cussed again, "sorry sweetie. Anyways, gotta go."

Eren nodded and watched Isabel go. He took a deep breath and continued walking to his destination. A few more doors, there. Right in front of him was Levi's private room. The door had a plate: **_Levi Ackerman_** _._

 _Courage. Courage. Courage. Courage. I summon the spirit of courage,_ Eren chanted in his mind as he inhaled and exhaled, while the staffs was looking at him strangely.

Then, Eren slowly reached out for the door knob and opened the door. His emerald eyes scanned the room. It was not too big or too small. It just had a leather couch, a black coffee table, and a plasma TV on the middle of the room. The restroom was at the right and the wardrobe was on the left. Little decorations such as plant decors and paintings were also placed in the room to make the room livelier.

Eren have never seen a room so clean than this. Isabel wasn't lying about the clean freak tendencies at all. Suddenly, Eren then saw something shift from the leather couch.

"Brat, you're f*cking late," Levi said as he sat up straight from the couch. He was looking grouchy as ever.

Eren twitched, "as a matter I fact nobody gave me what time do I exactly start. So, **Ackerman,** I am not late."

That moment, Eren wanted to slap himself. Why the heck did he just sound so mean? Especially to his mate. He cursed himself and his damn mechanisms.

Levi, however was not amused. He didn't show any change of expression, "you're really a f*cking brat."

Not trusting himself, Eren crossed his arms instead. He didn't want to speak anymore harsh words to his mate.

"Fine, if you're not speaking," Levi stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. "I still have a f*cking shoot to attend to while I'm doing that, I want you to clean this d*mn room."

Twitched, that's what Eren did. "What? But this room is already clean?!"

Levi just raised his eyebrow and gave Eren a look as if he was the most oblivious person in the society. "Clean brat? You call this room f*cking clean? For fu*ck's sake there are still dust everywhere. I want it spotless when I get back."

Eren moved out of the way as Levi went out of the room. Eren still couldn't believe what Levi was making him do.

Then, Levi gave Eren a last glance and said, "it better be clean when I get back brat."

The door closed.

Eren was left standing there, bewildered. He stood there for a few minutes, staring at the door and finally let out a heavy sigh. He looked around the room and said, "gotta' do it then."

* * *

For days of work that was the routine. Eren got use it to though. Levi would come in and spat about the spots that Eren missed and the little corners that had dust. Eren was amazed that Levi could get the slightest detail, which made it more troublesome and more hard work for Eren. It was as if his divine punishment for having his defense mechanisms against Levi and not telling him about him being his mate and all that. Well Eren sucked it all up, if he wanted to keep everything a secret.

 _I can do this,_ Eren encouraged himself as he wiped off the coffee table, **seriously**.

Meanwhile, Levi watched him with a small hint of amusement in his eyes. It seems Levi takes enjoyment in making Eren's life difficult.

Eren resisted an urge to sigh and stood up. He grabbed the feather duster beside him and walked over to the other areas that needs cleaning. He was nervous. Who wouldn't be? Eren's mate was just right there, sitting down on the leather couch. Levi, in Eren's eyes, was like a fine sculpture.

Levi was wearing a long sleeve black button up shirt with its cuffs folded and unbuttoned. The shirt had three buttons open, revealing his chest, and the shirt hugged Levi's upper body. It only added to his hotness. He had slim black pants with a belt on and black dress shoes.

 _Heck, he really looks good in black,_ Eren thought as he discreetly glanced at Levi. Then, he felt it again. The pang of pain. He immediately turned back his attention to cleaning before it hurt more.

Unknowingly, Levi had his eyes locked on to Eren for some reason. It has been a month and a few weeks that Levi got to know Eren. But, something was bothering him since the first day he met him. Aside from Eren's behavior towards him, his instincts were urging him to tell him something, **to do something**. Levi finds it infuriating, it was pissing him off. He concluded it was a annoyance towards the kid. But for goodness' sake, there was something he can't pinpoint on why he was feeling this way. His inner self was irritated, frustrated, and angry for some reason. Maybe it was because of Eren's behavior, but he knows he isn't that immature to hold a grudge or angry with the person for how long.

Yes, there are people who dislikes Levi due to various reasons. But, Levi gives them his usual cold attitude. The attitude he gives everybody. He doesn't respond with a fiery temper or anger.

 _F*cking brat,_ Levi stated in his thoughts. He was getting an headache of thinking about the Eren and he was getting more angry too.

Good thing Levi knows how to control, if not he could be releasing his wrath to Eren. Levi considers Eren as a brat, because of the way he acts. He really does consider that might be one of the reasons why Eren is pisssing off. Well he could just fire him all the way, but something was stopping him despite the anger he had inside. He didn't know the source of the anger...

Levi's eyes watched Eren's movements. Analyzing his every moments, then it reached to him again.

Sniff.

Another thing that was bothering Levi was Eren's scent. It had no...no odor. No smell. Nothing special like the scents of other people like the scent of strawberries or coffee. Eren had nothing.

The raven's inner self growled for some reason. He was tired of thinking. He didn't even know the exact reason why he made Eren do this job. It was reflex? Instict? He didn't know. The conclusion he made was, he wanted to make Eren's life difficult.

Levi narrowed his eyes to the wall and to Eren, who was busy cleaning and at the same time disturbed by Levi's cold stare.

 _Tch, f*ck him,_ Levi growled in his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he leaned his head back towards the couch.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Finally, I updated! First of all I would like to thank you for the FOLLOWS ++, FAVS ++, and REVIEWS++! I really appreciate them. It gives me motivation and all. Hopefully, more will come and the reviews, hahahhha XD. Let me know your thoughts about this one. It was hard writing this though, because another ship came and greeted me. I was shooketh XD with the pair, because I actually like the ship. Anyways, don't worry it won't stop me from finishing this story. Hahaha XD


End file.
